runeclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Warlock
------------------------------------------------------------------ }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" | colspan="2" align="center" bgcolor="" style="font-size:115%; padding:6px; color:#494f3f; Border-radius:1px 1px 20px 20px; -moz-border-radius:0px 0px 30px 30px;border:#1f2b1c 2px solid;" | General Information |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: ;border:#1f2b1c 2px solid;text-align:center;color:#CAD1AF;color:#494f3f;"|'Motivation' ! style="border:#1f2b1c 2px solid; color:#494f3f;" | } |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: ;border:#1f2b1c 2px solid;text-align:center;color:#41543c;color:#494f3f;"|'Weapons' ! style="border:#1f2b1c 2px solid; color:#494f3f;" | } |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: ;border:#1f2b1c 2px solid;text-align:center;color:#41543c;color:#494f3f;"|'Fighting Type' ! style="border:#1f2b1c 2px solid; color:#494f3f;" | } |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: ;border:#1f2b1c 2px solid;text-align:center;color:#CAD1AF;color:#494f3f;"|'Theme' ! style="border:#1f2b1c 2px solid; color:#494f3f;" | }Shattered Shields from Skyrim |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: ;border:#1f2b1c 2px solid;text-align:center;color:#CAD1AF;color:#494f3f;"|'Member Count' ! style="border:#1f2b1c 2px solid; color:#494f3f;" | } |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: ;border:#1f2b1c 2px solid;text-align:center;color:#CAD1AF;color:#494f3f;" | Alliances !style="border:#1f2b1c 2px solid; color:#494f3f;" | } |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="background-color: ;border:#1f2b1c 2px solid;text-align:center;color:#CAD1AF;color:#494f3f;"|'Rivalries' ! style="border:#1f2b1c 2px solid; color:#494f3f;" | } |} ' General' Warlocks are part of RuneClan's dark (link to the dark house) classes. They are the most mysterious and reclusive dark magic users, and have an insatiable thirst for knowledge- no matter how forbidden. Not much is known about warlocks, but rumors of the public tell that they view the warlock class as a threatening and looming cloud of plague that is ever-watching. Centuries of unrest over the true nature of warlocks have made them a class to be feared and respected, perhaps just as much as the paladins. One thing is known for sure, and that is to never cross a warlock for they have close ties with the dark entities of the land. *'Current Head Champion' TBA AU (after uprising)-current *'Previous Head Champions' ____ BU (before uprising)-date BU ____ BU-date BU ____ BU-date BU ' Personality' Positive: (+):' Intelligent- ' Warlocks spend all of their days studying and thirsting over ancient tomes and any information they can get their paws on. This results in a scarily overpowering library of knowledge within a warlock's very brain, which can be used against any foe. (+):Impartial- ' Warlocks tend to never take sides in arguments, and actually serve as fantastic judges. Independence of thought is strongly encouraged. '(+):' Persuasive- ' A warlock's words are almost laced with magic, as the class doesn't struggle to wiggle its way into advantageous positions. Their extensive knowledge can be used as blackmail as well if a deal is in order... ---- Neutral: (=):' Reclusive- ' Because of the intense obsession for truth and knowledge, warlocks rarely see the light of day and dedicate their lives to uncovering whatever lies or conspiracies they think may be present in the world. (=):' Non-Committal- ' The warlock class is unstable when it comes to alliances, making them a rather unfavorable business partner. Warlocks tend to fall back on their word, and often break deals for their own personal gain. ---- Negative: (-):' Deceptive- ' Warlocks have strong convictions, and will seek out to destroy anybody they find as an obstacle. Only, instead of physical destruction, a warlock may use their power in intellect to ruin one's reputation or standing… indirectly, of course. (-):' Obsessive- ' It is well known that warlocks have a thirst for knowledge- one that cannot be quenched. This obsession can distract warlocks from anything else that may be a threat or even a positive. ----- ' Advantages- ' *Forbidden spells to easily overpower opponents *Incredible access to forbidden knowledge *Access to artifacts granting supernatural abilities ' Disadvantages- ' *Physical weakness in place of mental superiority *Overall negative public view *Strain and deterioration from certain forbidden knowledge Relations